


Fun on the Couch

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Horror Hotties [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Smooching, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: One minute, you were watching TV by yourself, and the next, your secret boyfriend had you pressed into the couch, kissing you so hard you couldn't think. You just grabbed handfuls of his hair, moaning against his lips.





	Fun on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me, back again. Here's the only smut I've ever written. I hope it's not absolute trash hsjfjgjfjjf. It's not full on fuckin but it's something, givin him some personal lovin. Not saying he deserves it in any way, but y'know, some people are seriously hot for him, I don't really get it?? 
> 
> I might do a stalking one idkkgkgkg stalking has been on my mind a lot lately, so much I've even been reading Creepypasta to satisfy my dumb needs. 
> 
> Anyway, hope u like it uwu enjoy this absolute shitshow. I didn't proof read it we die like men xoxo

One minute, you were watching TV by yourself, and the next, your secret boyfriend had you pressed into the couch, kissing you so hard you couldn't think. You just grabbed handfuls of his hair, moaning against his lips.   
  
Fuck, you couldn't believe how easily he got you going. Sometimes it was just a simple, pleasant touch on the thigh. At least now you had a good reason for being so hot and bothered, and that was Billy rolling his hips against yours.   
  
"Ooh fuck, (y/n), fuuuck." He groaned in your ear, grinding against you harder. "You're incredible, baby, you're _so_ fucking good."   
  
"W-what's gotten into you?" You asked through high, gasping breaths. Billy didn't give you a direct answer, instead bit your neck, groaning as he ground against you again.   
  
He reached down, to undo your shorts, but you grabbed his hand.   
  
"Wait, uh, can I try something?" You asked, watching his eyes. When he just nodded, groaning pitifully as he rolled his hips against your thigh.   
  
You pushed him off, and knelt in front of him.   
  
Billy just watched, obviously too stunned to make a smart ass remark. You undid his jeans, staring up at him as he shimmed out of them, bringing his boxers with them. He let out a low, moaning sigh as he did.   
  
You kissed the inside of his thighs, soft and slow and gentle. Once you were bored of that, you started biting softly, just enough to leave marks. Some small and light, some much larger, dark and bruised. Billy watched with lidded eyes, his fingers in your hair.   
  
"You're so beautiful, baby, _fuck_." He breathed, kneading his fingers across your scalp.   
  
You kissed the underside of his cock, listening to his moan as you did. You kissed up to the tip, before you took him in your mouth.   
  
"Oooh fuuuuck, baby, fuuuuuck." He groaned, rolling his head back.   
  
You took him as deep as you could, bobbing your head. You kept your eyes on him, he was gorgeous like this. You hated that you waited this long to give him this.   
  
You ran your fingers across his thigh in light, feathery touches. He tightened his grip on your hair.   
  
"Baby, (y/n), please please please let me fuck your mouth, please baby, please." He was babbling, begging.   
  
You nodded the best you could, watching him as he adjusted himself, angling himself just right, and thrusted shallowly into your mouth.   
  
"Oh fuck, baby, you feel so good." He groaned, thrusting harder and deeper. You relaxed, watching him. You knew he wouldn't hurt you purposely.   
  
It kept up until he was erratic, frantic, holding your head tight. He was back to babbling.   
  
"(Y/n), baby, please let me come down your throat, please, fuck, _please_ , please!"   
  
You wanted to answer, you wanted to say 'Yes, baby!' but with your mouth so full, you could only nod frantically. He practically cried, his fingers grasping your hair hard, pulling you closer. You swallowed what you could, watching him slump against the couch.   
  
You pulled away, reaching for the bottle of water on the coffee table.   
  
"Feel better, babe?" You asked, soothing your hands down his thighs. He sighed, grabbing your arms and pulling you on top of him.   
  
"I'm in love with you." He told you, barely loud enough to hear.   
  
You pushed away from him, staring at him. To be honest, you were really afraid this was a no stings attached kind of relationship, a booty call of sorts.   
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
"Fuck, Billy." You said, running your fingers through your hair. "I thought, I, I was so fucking scared this was just a way for you to burn off energy, I thought I was like, just a thing."   
  
"Why the hell would I do that to you? You hit me with a baseball bat, baby. In some countries, that's a marriage proposal." He told you, and you couldn't help the laugh.   
  
"God, you're _so fucking stupid_." You said, kissing him again. "I love you too, baby boy." You said, brushing your nose against his.   
  



End file.
